


Not The Same

by claudia6913



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia6913/pseuds/claudia6913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander's not the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them but I pretend well.

Fists and fangs, blood and sex. Life or unlife, he isn't sure. But, it's an existence. Sort of. Maybe.

He'd been killed. Drained and filled back up again with the sweetest of bloods. Sire's blood. Tangy and tasty, something to crave when nothing else seems right. 

Probably broken, lost little boy sitting in a shell of a demon with no name. Taken on to prove...what? That he was still evil? He didn't need to prove that. Everyone knew, could tell. They didn't think he'd follow through on his threat though. But he did. 

"Worse than a minion, you are," he'd say. Cutting words meant to slash and tear, bring a tear to the eye, but Xander didn't cry. Wouldn't cry. He was better than that. Much better...and he'd prove it too. Someday. Right now, he was nothing more than a whipping boy, something to toy and play with and hang up wet and used.

"Fuck off," was Xander's reply. Words meant to...what? Get his attention maybe.

"What'd you say, boy?"

Pushed against a wall, hand at his throat as if he could choke him, take the air away. But, Spike had done that when he made Xander.

"Fuck off," Xander repeated. He was asking for it. He knew it. Didn't matter though. Got Spike's attention at least.

Angry growls and the force of being thrown to the floor. Something broken maybe, blood definitely.

"Learnt nothin', 'ave you? Blood's all you know anymore. No respect no thought for you Sire. I _made_ you! And I can break you. That what you want?"

What he wants? Is it? To be broken, dominated, beaten? Maybe. Either way it'll be fun. But what he wants isn't the same as what Spike wants. Isn't even close. 

"Do it. If you think you can."

Strong fist hitting flesh. It's a sound you can never get out of your head. The squelching of it, soft, but he's not soft. He's a vampire, tough and solid and Spike's Childe. 

Fangs pierce his neck and all sensation gathers to those two spots. Blood pounds in his ears. Xander claws and holds on, not sure if he wants more or wants it to stop. Vaguely he hears himself cry out in a mixture of fear and pleasure.

"Mine," Spike said, hauling him up by the neck. "Say it."

"Fuck off," Xander said again, spitting blood. His vocabulary seems to be limited now.

"Get out," Spike said softly. 

Kicked out, dismissed again. Xander leaves quickly enough, knowing Spike'll find him when he's ready.

The door slams and Spike sinks to the floor, lighting a fag. It was Xander's face alright, features, cock, arse, laugh, voice...but the warmth was gone. Wasn't the same at all. He'd cocked it all up when he made Xander, changed him into something awful and beautiful. Just wanted Xander to love him.


End file.
